


小橘子（下）

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 即使当下他爱崔韩率爱到死，但难保明早醒来还会爱一如初。





	小橘子（下）

崔韩率抱夫胜宽去淋浴室清理，小橘子没什么力气的歪在他身上，两个光裸的躯体靠在一起居然没再次擦枪走火也是难得。崔韩率调好水温才把小橘子拉到莲蓬头下面，面对面地让他趴在自己肩膀上，就着水流伸进去后面把自己射进去的东西清理干净。微微低头就能看见小橘子棕黑色的脑袋靠在自己肩膀，蔫了吧唧，没有言语。

水温刚刚好，不会太热，又温暖的让人想睡。后穴被手指伸进去戳来戳去的，认认真真仔仔细细地把里面清洗干净。还挺舒服的，夫胜宽有点昏昏欲睡，这连清洗还带着按摩了，崔韩率看起来大大咧咧的什么都注意不到的样子，但好像在这种事情上从来都细心得很。做爱也是，好像没怎么弄痛他过，直接的间接的，好像总是在观察他有没有爽到。

夫胜宽突然想起来上次自己单方面闹别扭的时候崔韩率提到的，他把他当家人。夫胜宽不知道该觉得荣幸还是好笑，不过才二十出头两个人，不谈爱情，崔韩率居然开始把他归类成家人了。听起来特别像是爱情被消磨干净的中年人才会有的论调。

但崔韩率不这样觉得，在他心里成为家人是最崇高的认可了，爸爸妈妈，妹妹，还有夫胜宽。虽然哥哥弟弟也都像亲兄弟一样一起长大，吵吵闹闹地一起度过迷茫困惑的青少年时期，既是生活上的兄弟也是工作上的伙伴。但还是与夫胜宽不同吧。他与夫胜宽毕竟还有那么一层肉体上的关系啊。

没错了，还是那个脑子里一条直线走到黑的小卷毛没错。

可是崔韩率真的很喜欢夫胜宽。没人比他更知道夫胜宽有多甜了。尽管别人可能不信，但崔韩率心里自己喜欢胜宽是更多一点的。

被崔胜澈领回公司，在练习室的小绿墙边上第一次和夫胜宽打招呼的时候，这颗小橘子坐在地上抬头看他，自己都没发现自己张大着嘴说了“大发...”。胜宽觉得哪个成员最帅气？这个问题还用问吗？当然是Vernon啊。夫胜宽是崔Vernon头号颜饭。小橘子最喜欢崔韩率了。

崔韩率心里也犯过嘀咕，胜宽是不是只是因为好看所以喜欢自己。

后来他知道不是。电台里偷偷摸过来想要十指相扣的手，习惯性帮他整理头发摸他脖子的手，有好笑的事情一下子就会笑倒在他怀里，去年夏天看着自己打了石膏的腿转过头偷偷抹眼泪，对他彩虹色的衣柜嫌弃到爆炸但还是会在洗好衣服之后顺手帮忙整理一件件叠好，一起睡着的话永远都会面向着自己这侧。就像现在这样，给他吹干头发之后甚至要沉默地赌气一样地背过身去睡，但是迷迷糊糊的小橘子不知道什么时候就会翻过身来。

连手也要塞进臂弯来挎着他才能睡得安稳。

板板正正地平躺着的崔韩率渐渐觉得自己的世界都散发着橘子味儿的香气。

其实什么都不会变，其实什么都不必变。连分手的必要都没有。开始的时候好像有点潦草，就也不必谈什么潦草的分手。反正还是会低头不见抬头见，该营业的时候还得要凑在一起，身体那么契合也还是要一起解决生理需求。夫胜宽只是觉得，他有点儿看不到爱了，也有点儿看不清崔韩率了。

当初也没有清清楚楚讲过要在一起，只不过两个天天黏在一起抱来抱去的少年，突然就有一天如往常一样打打闹闹摔到一起的时候，感受到了彼此身体的变化罢了。一个对视就好像对上了脑子里那点大胆的想法，就一起打开了新世界的门，就一起偷尝了禁果。被哥哥发现之后也没解释什么，大大方方的样子算是默认了。崔韩率自觉自己算是有担当的孩子了吧。但对于夫胜宽来说，从来没有过一次正经的告白，爱你喜欢你也不过想上他的时候在床上讲的荤话而已。

月光透光窗帘没拉严的缝偷偷钻进来，照在夫胜宽的眼皮上，他是背对着崔韩率入睡的。

但醒过来的时候发现自己还是不争气地面朝着他睡的。睡觉永远直挺挺平躺着的崔韩率。

夫胜宽呆呆地看了崔韩率一会儿，侧脸可真好看，轮廓深邃，不用夹就很翘很长的睫毛，上唇是薄薄的那种类型，可是好好看哦。夫胜宽又想起宣传期新闻里常用做比喻的雕像，这座脑子里有很多奇怪想法的雕像，在这样的深夜里只会躺在他身边啊。

胡思乱想的时候总是忍不住会叹气。

崔韩率翻身过来把夫胜宽圈进怀里，仍旧闭着眼睛，想是也没能睡着。

一个吻轻轻地落在夫胜宽的额发上，“为什么哭了啊，” 好听的声音从头顶传来， “刚刚。”

“弄痛你了，还是...”

“因为下午的事情生我气啊...”

“是我不好，我不该躲的。” 崔韩率抱着怀里的小橘子小心翼翼的试探着。怀里的小人儿不肯回答也不肯抬头看他，只是往他的怀里钻了钻埋得更深一点。估计是下午的事情让小橘子伤心了。

隔了好一会儿。

“你嫌我把粉底蹭在你衣服上了。“

“在外面的时候你总是躲我。“

“你...你...你还不带套！“

嗯。

嗯...？

虽然偶尔不带套对他们两个来说不是什么大事，固定单纯的性关系风险很低，夫胜宽也知道崔韩率不会去外面乱搞，有肉体关系的就只有他一个。但...说不上来为什么，心里就是有点介意。每次崔韩率问的时候他都没有拒绝，崔韩率也当他是默认了。但不带套总有种为了自己爽而不顾他的感觉...吧。

我是不是太作了点儿。夫胜宽死活不抬头，埋在崔韩率胸口当地鼠。

崔韩率费了好大的劲儿才把地鼠...不是，把夫胜宽捞起来，两个人隔开方便说话的距离，“胜宽...你原来在生气这个？”

夫胜宽坐起身来，掰着手指犹豫要不要讲出来。

他一直以来的担忧。

人不是会这样吗，在爱里浸了太久反而逐渐感觉不到爱了，因为不能总像是最开始的时间一样永远充满热情，所以会怀疑是不是多巴胺作祟的美好时光已经悄悄溜走，留下的只是习惯和陪伴。就像是盯着一个字看久了就会变得不认识一样，是不是同一个人呆在一起久了也会看不清楚他的心呢。不仅仅是这一件两件事情，许许多多生活里的细节都在重复使人生疑。不肯说，不肯讲，仿佛这么多年的甜蜜生活会因为这讲出来的质疑而发霉，因此夫胜宽选择让所有的疑虑担忧都在阴暗的角落生虫。他了解崔韩率，崔韩率把自由看的比什么都重要，甚至说过希望自己前世是候鸟，不想只留在原地，想要去各种地方，见各种风景。

崔韩率也跟着坐起来，掰过夫胜宽的肩膀让两个人面对面，月光逆着崔韩率的背投射进来，描出轮廓将夫胜宽包裹起来，“对不起胜宽，不管是为了下午躲开你还是刚刚不带套的行为，我都向你道歉。“。崔韩率说话的时候眼睛里总是充满真诚，不论什么时候，你都无法质疑他的真心。”是我不好，让你伤心。“

“但是胜宽，你应该早一点告诉我。“ 夫胜宽感觉得到崔韩率的手在自己脸颊摩挲。

“胜宽你知道我的，我有的时候...不太注意得到这些事情。我知道这听起来很像借口，但是胜宽...“

被打断，“韩率，”

“你还...爱我吗？就...我们已经在一起这么多年了...“

崔韩率的表情渐渐变得迷惑不解，微微皱起了眉头，停了几秒，又逐渐舒展开来。

夫胜宽觉得自己快掉眼泪了，如果崔韩率没有捧起他的脸，用平静到不能再平静的声音，肯定地，“你要怎么才能明白，我爱你，你像我的爸爸妈妈妹妹一样重要。这个世界有那么多人，漂亮的男人，女人。”

“但我只想要你。“

“全世界我只想要你。“

“我明白我有时候没能给到你安全感。但是胜宽，我在努力，虽然我做的还是不好。”

崔韩率看着人的方式永远真诚又热切，会盯着人眼睛看，深深地望进你的灵魂里来，夫胜宽觉得自己从来就没办法逃离他深邃的眼眸。

但对于夫胜宽，崔韩率更常看着他的嘴唇。

漂亮的嘴唇里又会讲什么呢，是不是又在念叨他不涂唇膏不吃维他命。看着看着就会很想吻上去。

崔韩率拇指摩挲着夫胜宽的嘴唇，目光从眼到眉到唇刮了个遍，仿佛想要刻进心里一样，“胜宽，你不信没关系，我有很长很长的未来去让你相信”

他知道夫胜宽是细心敏感的孩子，那不是胜宽的错，天使本来就纤细善良。崔韩率知道平淡而忙碌的生活里自己也常常会忽略胜宽的情绪，多敏感的小橘子啊，怎么会发现不了自己的疏忽，小橘子是不是忍了很久很久，悲伤都要溢出胸口都不肯讲。

一直照顾人，很累吧。一直背着这样那样的压力，很累吧。一直一直看着我，很累吧。

吻从额头落向眼睛又飘到鼻尖。

夫胜宽想，你看，我还是没什么原则，崔韩率只要说，我就信了。

我也只想要你。

全世界我只想要你。

夫胜宽是最悲观的乐观主义者，不问一直，不讲永远，因为永远是他自己都无法保证的东西。即使当下他爱崔韩率爱到死，但难保明早醒来还会爱一如初。

可我还是想要看着你，看着你。

但这一刻，我只想要你。

在这一刻之前的很多瞬间，我也只想要你而已。

那这一刻之后的很多瞬间，我们也一起度过吧。

“好。“

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉最后的结尾我思考了一周，发现还是文笔不行写不出我最开始构想的内容。ooc自由心证，别骂我。结束的潦草有些虎头蛇尾但是不是我主观偷懒是客观能力不行。其实最开始只是想炖肉，但逐渐勾勒了一个相爱多年逐渐在爱里看不清自己看不清对方的故事，中间找朋友聊了很多，也没提溜成功，有点儿遗憾。其实细腻敏感的人活的都更累一些，上天赋予他们共情的能力同时也增添了很多辛苦给他们，不被理解不被接受也是常事。长长久久的爱一定是需要包容的，是需要互相的努力的。最后，欢迎讨论。


End file.
